Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design and use of connectors that connect one printed circuit board to another printed circuit board.
Background of the Related Art
Many servers and other computers include a large number of pluggable modules, such as memory modules, PCIe cards or other expansion cards. For example, the LENOVO x3950 X6 server consumes 8U of rack space and may include up to 192 pluggable memory DIMMs (dual in-line memory modules). Each DIMM or other type of module in a server or other computer must be precisely positioned and there are many contacts that must be made.
The first troubleshooting action when a server reports a DIMM failure is to reseat the DIMM. In many cases, a DIMM failure may be due to dust on the contacts, an improperly positioned contact, or a spring contact that is applying less than the required pressure. Reseating the module will often resolve the failure. Although the solution is simple, reseating the module may require that a service technician physically visit the customer site in order to locate and dis-assemble the server. This process results in significant service cost and server down time for repair.